


It's Time

by Honorcpt



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, F/F, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), catradora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honorcpt/pseuds/Honorcpt
Summary: Wedding day at Brightmoon. Just a quick view of what might have been.
Relationships: catradora - Relationship
Kudos: 50





	It's Time

“Adora. It’s only been a couple of weeks since we’ve been back. What’s the rush?” Catra smoothed down her hair and watched her love flit around their room at Brightmoon.  
Adora stopped at the picture of them after the final battle with Hordak. Glimmer, Bow, Catra. The Best Friend Squad, finally. She wiped away a tear.  
“Hey! What’s with being sad. We’re okay now. You brought magic back to the Universe. We made it back in one piece. Bow and Glimmer are getting married...You should be happy Adora.”  
Adora stiffened. She was happy, there was just one thing missing.

***

“Hey Adora…” Glimmer teased.  
“Seriously, you need to stop.” Adora fidgeted with her dress and caught sight of herself in the mirror. It was the same dress from her vision. The vision she had when she was trapped by Hordak Prime. The vision where Catra asked her to stay.  
She let out a breath. They were getting married. In just a short while they would be joined for life. But then, they had always been joined. They just forgot a bit along the way.  
“Adora? Are you okay?” Glimmer’s teasing tone changed to one of concern. Adora could brood with the best of them but not on a day like today. Not on her wedding day.  
“Oh...Yeah. No, I’m fine.”  
“Hey, seriously. What’s going on?”  
“I don’t want to lose her again Glimmer. We only just found each other and she takes risks. And she doesn’t heal like I do. And she won’t slow down. I kind of hoped…”  
“You hoped getting married would settle her down.” Glimmer nodded.  
“Scorpia says once a wildcat always a wildcat.”  
“She’s not wrong.”  
“What?”  
“But she’s not right either.” Glimmer pulled Adora down and made her take a seat. “Listen, you both take risks. We all do, but in the end we have each other. It’s what keeps us here.”  
Adora knew she was referring to what happened in the Heart of Etheria. Their love. Their kiss. Their promise to each other.  
Adora took a deep breath. Glimmer was right. She had a brief image of Shadow Weaver when they last saw her. Evil as she was, Shadow Weaver gave them a chance. The deep purple and gold armband was a gift from Glimmer’s father. He had given one to Catra as well. An homage to the woman who raised them. Good or bad, she was who she was and in the end she finally did right by them.  
“How do you think Catra is doing right now?” Adora asked. She placed the gold hairband on her hair and turned around.  
“Well, she’s got Bow and Scorpia helping her get ready. Ooh, that should be pretty funny actually.” She extended her hand. “Wanna sneak a peek?”  
“Of course!” Adora grabbed Glimmer’s hand and blinked away.

***  
Melog looked up at Catra and wound around her.  
“Thanks.” Catra laid a hand on him and laughed nervously. “I’m getting married Melog. Adora is actually marrying me. We are getting married.”  
“Yeah, we heard you. You do realize you’ve said that about four times already.” Bow scratched at the scruff on his chin and smiled. “It’s so -”  
“I swear if you say cute one more time.” Catra’s empty threat made the other person in the room guffaw.  
“Wildcat he has soooo got your number. You know she hates being called cute and -”  
“I don’t like being called wildcat either.” Catra growled. “Not by you anyway.”  
“Ooh...Again so cute.” Bow reached over and grabbed the cape Catra was supposed to wear.  
“Do I really have to wear that? I’m already wearing this arm cuff.” She shoved the purple and gold cuff into his face. The white cape was gorgeous, trimmed out in gold. The design on it matched Adora’s dress which matched She-ra. Sigh.  
“Of course you have to wear it.” Scorpia ran a claw carefully down the cape. “Besides, you look amazing in it!”  
Bow attached the cape to one shoulder and looked back at his work. The temptation to cut her shirt had been stifled by Catra’s “Don’t you dare!”  
“Well?” Catra turned slowly in front of the floor length mirror. Her hair was growing back but it still wasn’t as long as it used to be. “How do I look?” Self doubt crept in when they didn’t say anything.  
“Well?” She whipped around and stopped seeing herself reflected in their eyes. “Okay, so I won’t embarrass her.”  
***  
“Glimmer look at her she’s-”  
“Beautiful.” Glimmer smiled warmly at her best friend. “Seen enough?” She whispered. They were up in the rafters, hidden, but it was time to go.  
“Yeah. Thanks Glimmer.”  
“Not scared anymore?”  
“Still scared, terrified in fact. But I can do this.” She put on her best Adora Horde soldier voice. “Let’s go.”  
***  
The courtyard outside Brightmoon was beautifully lit. The twinkling lights in the setting sun played against Perfuma’s flowers and cast a gorgeous light through the ice sculptures Frosta and Mermista had created. They had captured the moment. The moment at the Heart of Etheria between Adora and Catra. The moment they truly committed to each other. It was a special surprise. Just like at Glimmer’s coronation.  
King Micah asked everyone to rise and suddenly, it was time.  
Catra walked out first, escorted by Scorpia. Catra’s suit resembled the one she wore to the Princess Prom with the cape hanging from one shoulder. Scorpia smiled down at her.  
“You got this wildcat.”  
“Thanks Scorpia.”  
Melog was already waiting with King Micah and spoke to Catra when she got there.  
She is your other, your balance.  
“I know.” Catra wanted to say more but Adora chose that moment to make her appearance. “Oh...Wow.”

Adora walked down the aisle with Glimmer and Bow on either side of her. The long white dress from her vision flowing around her. When she caught sight of Catra she hesitated and grabbed their hands. Catra’s eyes grew wide and she gave her the best smile she could and shook her head mouthing ‘It’s ok’  
Bow leaned down and whispered. “You all right Adora?”  
“Uh huh...yup...Just nervous.”  
“It’s perfect Adora, she’s good for you.” Glimmer giggled. “Not always but she’s perfect for you now.”  
“I know.”

By the time they made it to Catra, Adora was ready to hyperventilate. Battles were easy. Taking down bots and horde soldiers, no problem. Getting married? Terrifying.  
Catra took her hand.  
“Hey Adora.”  
There it was, the two words that could so easily control how she felt.  
“Breathe.”  
Adora looked into her eyes and felt an overwhelming sadness at how close they came to never having this.  
“Adora. I’m right here. And I’m never letting you go.”  
“And I’m never leaving. Stay. You asked more than once, but I finally heard you. I’m sorry it took so long.”  
“I’m not. I love you Adora.”  
“I love you too Catra.”  
The sappy smiles on their faces made everyone around them laugh.  
“I think they forgot we were here.” Bow said.  
“Is this how people get married now?” Mermista took Seahawk’s hand off her shoulder.  
King Micah cleared his throat. “Well now. It seems I don’t have to say much except, by the laws of Etheria and the love you have for one another, let it be proclaimed that you have committed to one another and hereinafter be referred to as wives, one of the other both as one.”  
Adora and Catra looked shocked and unsure.  
“You may kiss your bride.” Micah waved his hands at them, smiling.  
“Oh.” Adora’s stunned response was eclipsed by Catra capturing her mouth with her own.  
It felt wonderful and the pure love and joy made them both glow.  
When Catra let her go Adora pulled her back. “Uh uh…”  
Laughter erupted around along with congratulations.  
“It’s about time.”  
“On to adventure!”  
“What do you think love, do we have competition in the romance department?” Netossa gave her wife a kiss.  
***  
“Are you sure you want to wait till the morning?” Catra brushed Adora’s head and leaned in. Gardenias.  
“Yes. We can leave after breakfast and have a full day to travel at our leisure.” Adora turned and gathered Catra up in her arms. “You looked amazing today.”  
“So did you.” Catra’s husky voice got deeper. “I saw you by the way. With Glimmer up in the rafters.”  
Adora pushed her away. “You did not.”  
“Adora, you are so predictable.” Catra got up but was held up when Adora yanked her down on the bed.  
“Predictable? I’ll show you predictable.” Adora’s little growl sent a shiver along Catra’s tail.  
“Hey Adora.”


End file.
